Moments Like These
by Makonochi
Summary: It's moments like these that I just wish will never end. "Tenten you have a poor excuse..." "Neji giggled... yes I know it kills all the masculinity..." "Santa Clause is such a pedophile..."


**_EDIT:_ **I had to re-edit it, cause I found some ...no...a lot...of mistake. Will try to fix more, if I find any...

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto in any way!_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Narrator/ Tenten's POV

-

-

-

-

-

**A-N-G-E-L**

**By: Makonochi**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_­_

"_Hey, Neji, did you know that everyone has a guardian angel watching over them?" _

I randomly spoke out as we were having a quick break from our sparring match. Neji curiously looked at me and raised his "perfect" left eyebrow; well at least to me it seemed to look perfect.

I was sitting down, while leaning against the great maple oak tree. The great tree has its luscious green leaves of different shades, and its long stump has many scars from our barrage of attacks during our training. I saw each deep scar from my deadly Kunai knives, sebon needles, shurikens and many different varieties of weapons poked out from the tree. 'Poor tree' I winced and am actually feeling sorry for it, I guess Lee's love for nature is finally rubbing off on me.

Neji, after hearing his teammate asking that unsystematic question made him think that he must've hit her head a few too many times then what was intended to. He went along with it and just devised a simple answer of...

"No".

I snapped out of my train of thoughts and repeated Neji's answer and questioned him,

"No?" as I stared at his blank, pupil-less eyes.

Neji was leaning against a tree that is right adjacent with mine and he simply said "I don't like to repeat myself, Tenten."

I just nervously laughed and said "right!"

After my answer, there was an unnatural silence and the only noise made between us, was the wind blowing and the rustling of the leaves. It was a sunny day, a nice day in fact, and I was there trying my hardest to at least strike a good, civilized, manner filled conversation. I knew that if you want to talk with someone, than Neji is the wrong person to go to. 90 percent of the time he would end our conversation quickly by saying "Let's go back to training" or something along that line. 'But not today', I thought with a very, very evil smirk that ruined my cute exterior...I have a high opinion of myself.

"Why?"

I questioned Neji hoping to get an answer from him, and I was hoping that this time he would actually join in.

To my surprise, Neji replied and said, "If there really was an angel, a guardian angel to be more precise, than there wouldn't be any suffering in the world." Just like that, I already felt guilty as I knew what Neji was basing his facts on.

"But...but maybe the guardian angel was busy at that time!" Neji was caught off guard with my answer.

"And do prey tell, how the angels would be busy...?"

"Well... maybe she had some paper work to fill, 'cause you know these days, with the law and all. So I'm sure she had to sign some legal documents to be your guardian angel. Probably why she came later than the time when you needed her the most!"

I bluntly replied and as soon as I actually thought of what I said, I wanted to bang my head against the tree right about now.

"Paper work...Tenten?" Neji gave me the 'are you serious' look, and I just winced against his gaze.

"Well... what I meant wa-" I was cut off by Neji saying "get ready for another match."

Darn, I was so close too! I got into my usual ready position and it was just a matter of second when a large barrage of weapons was hurled towards Neji.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owie..." I limped to my chair, and as I sat down. I made a contented sigh as my whole body relaxed.

"Tenten, what am I going to do with you, when I first saw you, you looked like a zombie" Sakura said.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

_I was limping like a wounded puppy going towards my house after my severe training. I was muttering a long line of curses and something about "sadistic" and "Neji". She heard a chirpy, happy, peppy voice called out to her yelling "Hi, Tenten! How ar- oh my god, you look horrible!" _

_I turned back and saw Sakura with her shoulder length pink hair and green emerald eyes. She gave me a surprised look, and she had 2 of her hands covering her mouth to signify that she is absolutely shocked to see me in this state. "Thanks" I murmured sarcastically and gave her a weak glare, which turned out to be my eyes squinting like an old man that needs glasses._

_I was just about to continue my harsh journey walking, rather, limping to my house until I felt a warm hand encircling my wrist. I looked up to see Sakura smiling brightly saying "Come over to my house Tenten, and I'll fix you up in a jiffy!" 'Thank god she's a medic ninja' it was an offer I couldn't refuse._

_Last time I tried to bandage herself, I used more than I needed and I ended up looking like the mummy, from the movie "The Mummy Returns" which by the way is an excellent movie...I should get paid for advertising that crappy movie. Anyway, as much as my appearance looked quite atrocious, the bandages were also restricting my movement. It was only a matter of time when I toppled over and spent 2 hours trying to get back up. _

_Shuddering at my past experience, I couldn't help but joyously complied with Sakura's proposition. _

* * *

"So..." Sakura started, unable to handle the silence after 5 minutes. If she hung out with Neji then she would go insane, but then again, she does hang around with that Uchiha kid. Sakura was bandaging my left arm and I was marveling her skills of wrapping bandages.

"How are you?"

I didn't answer until Sakura had to snap her fingers 7 times to get my attention.

"Huh?"

"I said, what's going on?" I heard a small annoyance in her voice.

"Ah, this and that... say Sakura; do you have a book about Guardian Angels?" I asked, completely switching the topic around.

"Erm, no... But why?" asked Sakura

"Well I was talking to Neji about them..." I presently drifted off.

"Again I ask, what's with the sudden interest with Angels?" Sakura was now putting some cold cream on my bruised shoulder. I jolted slightly at the sudden drop of temperature of that part but in a second I was relaxed once more.

"Well, I saw this show last night and it was about Guardian angels. Basically there were several stories where the people who didn't know what to do with their life were helped by these mystical beings. They protected the people with sudden danger and guide them to the right path. After they found their destined path, the people that the guardian angels helped seemed a lot happier. I want to be just like that for Neji, except I want to help him with his troubles, and other stuff."

"Tenten... you watched a show that could be fictional-"

"Nu-uh!" It was my childish way of disagreeing. "It was based on a true story!"

"Maybe it was what a person felt, when things starts to look better we often misjudge between reality and fiction." Sakura smartly said.

"So, what you're saying is that... Angels don't exist?" I said with a drop of my voice.

"Not exactly, it's based on my own opinion so you can't depend on my facts to much. Besides you don't have to be an angel to help out Neji, you can just be a good friend!" Sakura mentioned.

"Well, yea. But I want Neji to have faith on angels. I mean if I'm not there, then at least he can believe on something that will help him go through the days when he's troubled!" I hotly replied.

"Are you turning him religious...?"

"Hum..." That question sure stumped me.

"But Sakura is there no other way?" I looked as if I was on the verge of tears and I got that line from one of the medical drama show. You just sound very dramatic and say 'But (insert name) is there no other way?' ah geez, television fully took its toll on me.

Sakura said "Unless..." My face immediately brightens up, and was waiting for Sakura's answer.

"Maybe you can be like a guardian angel for Neji."

"What do you mean, like cosplaying?" I was definitely confused. I mean, there is no way she's going to dress up as an angel and freaking go out in a public wearing wings and halo, and all that crap! 'Hmm, I wonder... if angels have wings, maybe they have to customize their clothes, just so their wings could fit...'

Sakura got a skeptical look from me and she just slapped her forehead. "Tenten, you don't need to cosplay as an angel. Obviously since you seem to be obsessing over Neji's love, you can just act as an angel, but not just looking like the part. Also, you can be like a "human" angel, someone who is a human, but act out as an angel."

"You're a genius Sakura! Wait... Hey! I don't "Love" Neji... I admire him and stuff, but I wouldn't go far as "loving" him!" I just pouted as Sakura gave me a disbelief look.

As Sakura sighed, she felt something wrap around her neck and the sudden weight made her fall. I "glomped" her, while saying "Thanks man, I totally owe you one!" I was way too happy and for a moment that I almost forgot about the pain as I yelled out with glee. In the midst of the sudden burst of energy and a determined look, I gave Sakura thumbs up with a grin.

It closely reminded Sakura of Lee, and she shuddered at the resemblance. I was out the door, yelling "Wish me luck!" and Sakura just sweat dropped at the my hyper activeness.

* * *

I exited Sakura's house and as soon as I was about to sprint to find Neji, I bumped into someone. By rebound, I was about to fall backwards, but a hand reached out and save my butt from a whole aching. However the stranger grabbed my injured wrist and I couldn't help but to yelp "owie". The strange figure was taken back by shock and let go of my wrist, and led my butt to my doom. I fell with a 'thud' and was enraged that the stranger dropped me suddenly. I was just about to give him or her, a piece of my mind when I realized who it was.

"Oy! Watch where you're- Sasuke?" Lo' and behold, Sasuke with a spiked up navy hair at the back, scratched his left cheek and was looking everywhere but me.

I saw a bouquet of roses behind his back, and I thought that it was Sakura's birthday. But not entirely sure, I asked "What'cha doing here?"

"Erm... is Sakura home?" Sasuke said with a grunt.

I looked at Sasuke as if he had a 2nd head growing on him. "Dude, are you sick? Sakura lives here you-"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke and I looked at the same time and saw Sakura waving outside her room window. When I looked at Sasuke she saw his face redden like a beet. 'Hmm, maybe he's here to ask Sakura about his fever?' I was contemplating, but since it was none of my business I just let it slide.

"Bye guys" and I sprinted past Sasuke who was still dumb stricken by Sakura's beauty.

* * *

**(Sasuke's P.O.V)**

I looked up to see Sakura giving me her usual kind smile and I couldn't help but to unconsciously smile back at her. 'I wonder how she's going to react if I ask her out on a date' I wondered.

"Sasuke the front door is open!" I heard Sakura yelled.

"Ah, thanks" I replied, as I went into her house, mustering all the courage I had. 'For God sake, fighting an S-class ninja takes up less mental capacity of stress than this!' My temperature began to heat up and I was sure that my whole face was flushed red. I was face to door, in front of Sakura's door and decided to knock. "Here goes nothing" I grumbled and when I was about to knock, Sakura opened her door and before I knew it, I punched Sakura.

'Oh shit, I hit Sakura!' I panicked and I tried to wake her up by calling out her name. "S-Sakura?" I stuttered for the very first time, and I realized that she got a concussion. 'Damn I didn't know I hit her THAT hard.' Guess I had to wait for her to wake up.

* * *

I ran down the street filled with mirth but suddenly realization hit me. "What exactly does a guardian angel... do?" My once smiling face was pulled downward ad I slowed down my pace, completely forgetting that I had to find Neji. I was deep in thought that I didn't see Ino waving at me in the Korean BBQ shop. But then I felt a sudden searing pain at the back of my head, and I realized that someone threw a fucking chopstick at me. Another one came towards me and it poked my eye. I was dancing around like a lunatic trying to ease up my pain.

I felt a sudden tug on my shirt and I realized it was Ino. She kindly invited me to meet Shikamaru and I was dragged by my own will.

"So you threw a fucking metal chopstick at me, because I didn't say 'hi' back to you...?" My eyes were twitching from the pain, and from the annoyance of that fact.

Ino just laughed tensely, and said "But it's just, I haven't seen you for such a long time, and I didn't want to pass up the opportunity." I believed her.

"So what brings you guys here, together...?" I saw Shikamaru and Ino blushing both together and was looking the opposite way. 'Was it something that I said?'

"Erm, by the way, Tenten, what is that foul stench?" Ino said with her high and almighty attitude and completely ignoring my question.

"Um, hard work and perseverance?" Okay, so I couldn't take a shower because I was busy and stuff and I sweated a lot from running all over the place on top of the 'small' training session with Neji. Anyway I was just about to repeat my question until Ino beat me to it.

"So what brings you here, Tenten?" Ino said,

'You dragged me here' is what I wanted to say, but since I'm sentimentally generous I've decided to let it slide and ask something else.

"I need help! You see I was looking for Neji because I wanted to be his guardian angel!" I replied with a large smile!

"His guardian angel?" Shikamaru and Ino both said in sync.

"Exactly, but I honestly don't know what a guardian angel does, so will you help me?" I asked politely hoping that they would say yes.

"Well aren't guardian angel helped the guys in secrecy?" said Ino.

I quickly got my note pad and wrote "MUST HELP NEJI WITHOUT GETTING NOTICED...LIKE SANTA CLAUSE" I nodded and waited for them to continue. Okay so the last part was unnecessary... but I just don't know how, Santa delivers all the present and manage to sneak in to all the houses around the world. I mean seriously, there are bound to be cases where Santa must've been caught! I bet he was charged for being a pedophile... God, he watches us for a whole year...especially little children.

Ino waved her hand in front of me; I was in deep thought about the conspiracy between Santa and the world's justice of letting a 100 year or more old man break into our house for cookies and milk. Hello! That's why dollar store was invented; their cookies are like a dollar for a whole package of cookies!

"Earth to Tenten...yoo hoo"

"Huh?"

"Do you want our help or not?"

"Yes I do!" I got my note pad and my pen ready.

Ino was about to say a second point before Shikamaru interrupted her. "Why do you want to know?" Ino just gave Shikamaru a dirty look for interrupting her.

In response I wrote in my notebook "WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNO -"wait that was a question, I quickly scribbled over it and replied "It's a secret!"

"I bet it's for Neji..." Ino totally fake coughed, and I heard what she said.

I gave out a surprised reaction and said "Whoa, How did you know? Are you like a mind reader...- Erm, what are you talking about! Neji? NAH!" My god that was a dead give-away.

Ino and Shikamaru just gave me the devious smirk and I knew what they were thinking. I blushed a bit and said "I don't like Neji!"

"We never said anything..." Shikamaru said with a sadistic look that was quite identical to Neji's.

I could feel my face getting redder by each passing seconds. "I...I...I... have to go!"

Ino gave me a puppy eye look and said "why..? We barely hung out with each other!"

"I have to go...'cause... I have to feed..." I saw a random bird passing by..."My chickens!" I wanted to die.

"You have chickens?" Shikamaru and Ino both snickered and I quickly said my adieus. I left as soon as possible, and the fresh air quickly cooled me off.

* * *

'I don't know why I ran out; it's not that I like Neji... I mean sure he is admirable and all... but do I honestly like him?' My mind was so preoccupied that I didn't hear someone yelling "Watch out!" and as soon as I looked up, dazed, I was welcomed by the nice metal pole.

"Ah fucking idiot" I clutched my nose and thought 'why do I keep on getting hurt, I'm not that clumsy dammit!'

I heard 2 pairs of footsteps and as I looked up from my nose I saw Hinata's worried face and Naruto grinning.

"A-A-Are you alright Tenten-san?" Hinata stuttered out.

While Naruto being a kind guy as he is, laughed in front of me and people passing by were staring at me, 'Joy, more attention...' I sarcastically thought while unconsciously rolling my eyes.

"Hinata, who da' fu-freak put a pole in the middle of the road. There are people walking here!" I screamed to no one in particular, and watching my language since Hinata is too pure for any vulgar choice of words I normally choose.

Hinata had a deep blush, probably trying to lighten up my mood, but it failed. "Uhm, Tenten-san, the pole... is on the side of the road so no one would w-walk right into it."

"Oh." That does it; I really do think that someone really hates me up there. I mean come on, I'm working my ass off trying to help someone here, and this is what I get in return. A nice bruise on my face and the feeling of idiocy happened to me for far too many times. I have a feeling today is the day for me to have the worst day ever!

"Tenten, that was brilliant, how did you plan this all? I mean even you appearance is hilarious!" Naruto said while wrapping his arm around Hinata's petite shoulder.

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata said meekly, and softly, but had a scolding voice. Naruto winced at the tone and he gave her a quick sorry while fretfully scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, Hinata!" Naruto gave Hinata a quick peck on her cheek, hoping to ease her mind.

'Woah... a kiss?' I thought and involuntarily said "Gah, are you guys together?" I was shocked, sweet Hinata with a dense Naruto..."psh, and Neji called ME dense.

"Why don't you eat with us, Tenten-san? Yo-you must be hungry" Hinata tried to distract me with food in hope that I could forget about the said question. Seem to me that this is starting to get repetitive. But I shall break that habit even if I must sacrifice for food.

"It's on us" said Hinata, and I completely forgot about my goal, and oblige with their proffer.

I was sitting on a stool in the ramen stand, happily slurping my miso ramen. As I drained down the remainder of my soup, I made a pleased sigh and muttered "Thanks for the food."

I turned back to Hinata and Naruto and began my question again since I won't be distracted this time. "So... why...how... I'm confused..." As I gave them my scrunched up face and I was trying to comprehend the situation before me.

Hinata blushed and Naruto looked the other way, trying to cover the inevitable.

"Well... we kind of just met in the ramen stand and Hinata kind of confessed to me." Naruto sheepishly laughed.

My eyebrow quirked upward and said "How do you 'kind of' do all these things?"

"Erm... I met Hinata in the ramen stand looking all depressed, so I just cheered her up. I guess I started to like her a lot and when Hinata confessed to me out of the blue I was extremely happy. I guess you could say that we were just bound to be together, and Hinata and I share the same feelings for each other." Naruto said that without a single glimpse towards my way, and then I smirked, 'I guess Hinata and Naruto isn't such a bad couple after all".

Hinata trying to change the subject once more asked "Tenten is anything on your mind, I-I mean, you hit a pole, so I'm h-hoping you'll be alright."

"Well, I just wanted to know what a guardian angel would do..." today is really starting to get repetitive, because I have a feeling they are now going to ask' why', and when I answer them they are going to assume that I "like" Neji.

"T-Tenten san, may I ask why?"

"Erm, well I just want to help Neji, and I thought being his "human" guardian angel would solve my problem!" I grinned; I knew where this would be going.

Naruto gave me his casual foxy smile and Hinata's lovely, gentle smile graced her lips. "I think that Tenten-san shouldn't worry about it too much because Neji already loves you very much."

'Okay, seriously what is up with people using 'love' and them being in love all around me? Have I've been shunned into the latest gossips for good?' I grimaced at the thought.

"Beside maybe the angels up there gave you to Neji to help him through!" Naruto was the next to answer.

"I never really thought about it, thanks guys!" I thanked them and decided to give them some alone time.

* * *

I went out of the ramen stand and wandered around thinking to myself 'Today was a good day. I can't wait to just take a nice shower and have a good night sleep. Wow, the stars are so beautiful tonight..." I looked up to see the wonders of the planets.

"Hey that one star reminds me of ... Neji!" I giggled seeing how the stars were aligned to match Neji's curse seal mark. Wait... Neji... oh dear lord, cows everywhere, I totally forgot about Neji!

I began to run, frantically searching for Neji, I can't get distracted anymore! As I ran I saw Shikamaru cuddling with Ino, 'I knew they were together!', then pass the Hyuga compound and I saw Naruto and Hinata laughing and blushing together. 'They make a cute couple' I thought again. I realized what the quote "Love is in the air" now meant. I mean how convenient is it, that every single people I met today are all in to each other?

It was now getting quite chilly and I knew I have to hurry up before I totally forget about this tomorrow. I mean, I have a good memory and all but I just can't find enough quality time other then today with Neji to talk about it. Plus I doubt he wants to have a nice laid-back talk with me when he could rather be training. I ran passed Sakura and Sasuke kissing, "Ah, that's cut-Woah, wait a minute, they're kissing...like...like...actual lip-locking? Don't tell me they're together as well! Ugh... great! Thank you God, you may me realize how pathetic my sex life has been and will always, be!" I admit, I am starting to get quite peeved and a little jealous, I mean come on! 3 couples? Let's be reasonable here!

Unluckily for me, I slowed down and my favorite teammate Lee came into view. Lee ran up to me, happy-go-lucky as usual, and said his usual greeting about "lotus", "girl" and "flowers". I said "hi" back, but was in a hurry. Lee taking his sweet time asked "How are you doing with Neji?"

Note that he said "How are you doing WITH Neji", not "How are you and Neji doing". I just let it pass knowing that it's been a long day.

"We're doing fine; uh listen Lee, do you know by any chance..." I know I was cutting the conversation short but I am in a hurry here.

"Ah, Tenten, what happen to you?" Lee asked me with quite a shock.

"Huh?" I froze and gave him the most non-girlish, piggish, rude tone, at least not on purpose.

"You look as if you have not eaten, drink or bathe for 300 years!" exclaimed Lee.

"Erm..." Wait, that was an insult right? ...Right?!

"Do I look that bad?"

"..." Holy Shakespeare, his books are so confusing! Lee is completely, utterly, perfectly, indubitably, unquestionably, certainly, absolutely, never silent!

"Of course not!" Lee literally burst with energy once again; I was relieved because I didn't want to see Neji if I'm in a horrible state... not that I care or something. Wait... there was that suspiciously long pause...

Just as when I was about to ask him about that pause, Lee told me that he had to run about 8 more laps around Konoha, and something about youth waiting for no one. Before I could say bye, he zoomed off past me.

"Erm, Nice talking to you too, Lee" Seriously, If I have at least half of Lee's energy, I would totally kick Neji's ass. Of course, if Neji is disallowed from using any of his chakra, taijutsu... And tie his leg, I'm sure I'll be able to beat him..."pwned".

* * *

"Ah, I forgot to ask Lee, if he seen Neji around!" I groaned knowing that it would be hard to find the prodigy, because of his complex mind that even I can't begin to grasp...

I went to the training ground and I saw Neji.

Ah there's my favorite training partner in the night, still training his butt off!

"Neji!" I grinned like a mad...woman, ready to kill someone.

Neji glanced my way and said with a frustrated voice "You missed training."

I felt like my whole body turned to rock and I was just about ready to crack, "Training?" I questioned him awkwardly.

"Yes...Training... the one that we planned after our first round...?" I can feel Neji seethe with anger.

I racked my brain trying to think of what he said in the morning. I made a twisted face, assessing hard and I even got into the habit of putting my index finger on my temple and closing my eyes trying to think. "Hmmm..." I pondered loudly.

* * *

"_Neji, can I go now? I have some urgent business to do!" I exclaimed excitedly._

"_You are free to go, however I expect you to train with me at 6 pm sharp, don't forget." Neji said strictly._

"_Alright, alright, I won't forget, promise!" I comically, made a pose of swearing my oath of allegiance with Neji._

* * *

"Ah...No" I lied, I mean facing a mad Neji was freaking scary! I hate to admit it but... I almost pissed my pants when he rampage in the bar because a guy flirted with me with bad eyes. Like seriously...who the fuck pulls out my tag and say "I was right, you were made in Heaven" with his idiotic smile trying to play the "cool" card on me! Geez, I swear he was a crack- job because obviously my shirt was made in "Kumo", (Cloud) read the freaking label, and it's there for a reason...God!

Neji looked at me darkly and with a sharp voice, he saw right through me, "You're lying."

Ok, now I just felt my brain just shattered, and the last remaining of my nonexistent courage and self esteem was blown to smithereens. "Neji... I can explain..."

* * *

"And that's what happened!" I replied smugly, looking at Neji with pride.

"Tenten, you didn't have to tell me what happened 5 minutes ago. Also, since when did Naruto and Hinata date each other?" I expected Tenten to answer.

"Erm... maybe they kept it a secret because they wanted to...surprise you, of this wonderful news!" I beamed with happiness that I make such good excuses.

"Your excuses are terrible as always, Tenten"

He just had to burst my bubble.

"Also your strange obsession of angel had me very curious of your sanity...furthermore it seems to me that today you demonstrated poorly of being a ninja seeing how you got most of the cuts and bruises out of ...clumsiness." I was just about to reply but Neji quickly followed up with another comment leaving my mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Tenten the fact that you came here at 10pm, while I specifically told you to meet at 6pm, making me wait a good 4 hours." I winced... he didn't have to wait so long.

"But in other places it's a different time zone so technically I'm no-" Neji gave me a pissed off look, and I knew I should shut my big mouth.

"Also your story took a good 2 hours, because of your excruciating long details and you told me what you thought about for each event as well. It's 12 am in the morning, with the training session still not done. I will take that as a day missed of training and you will repay me back by training with me twice as long." I gaped at the thought of more pain, and aching.

"Gah, Neji, I'm so sorry, it won't happen anymore, I promise. Also, did I mention how charming you look when you scold at me a moment ago?" I have the worst compliment and timing in the century.

"Tenten, flattery gets you nowhere, and that was the worst compliment you ever given me as well as a bit creepy." I flinched knowing how he knew my thought exactly...pft...Hyugas...

I bowed my head in shame, until the ghostly silence came back for me and it filled in the air between Neji and me.

It was quiet until Neji, (surprisingly) broke the silence. "You like me?"

"Eh, How did you know?!" I was surprised, how did he know? Wait... Ah, I'm so bad at this, now I made it more obvious.

"Judging from your reaction that would be correct, and when you were telling me your little adventure you also told me about your thoughts. Apparently we look good together from your sources." Neji's face was filled with complacency and I was just plain red.

"I-I-I..." I stammered.

Silence hung in the air once again, 'oh silence, how I hate thee.'

This time I was the one who filled the quiet night with a single, embarrassing noise... from my stomach. It was a long good grumble and I bowed down my head even lower and I heard a small choke of ...laughter?

I looked up and saw Neji using his right hand, trying to suppress his giggle. I know, it kills all the masculinity that Neji has when I use that word, but... payback!

In a less direct way...

"I was running around and stuff... and I get hungry easily... and I have a fast metabolism...and... Hyuga Neji, stop laughing at me!" It came out as a whimper, God that was really pitiable.

Neji stifled his laughter but still with a large smirk, stood up. He reached out his hand, and I timidly took it. "Let' go eat something... at the Hyuga compound, since there's always food in there." Ah...rich bastard...

"Ah... I don't want to intrude and..."

"Tenten, stop trying to be modest."

"Yes sir"

After, we just burst out with laughter, once again. Really we're too hyper for our own good. I walked side by side, admiring him from the corner of my eyes. Isn't it romantic? With the bright full moon, and stars twinkling in the night sky, with Neji and I walking hand in hand...okay so I kind of exaggerated there...but we are walking close enough to almost make it into consideration! Anyway with his pearly white eyes staring at me with a freaked out loo-

"Stop staring at me."

Way to ruin the moment.

* * *

**(During the walk...)**

"_Tenten?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_You're weird and you smell."_

"_I know" She forced her smile...painfully._

"_You also like to narrate your life in your thoughts...a lot, which is strangely amusing to hear."_

"_I know" Her smile turned into a frown and she twitched trying to contain her anger._

"_You're also dense and you are very illogical..."_

"_I know" I grimaced, seriously if he's going to insult me, all the way to the Hyuga compound I will and shall...pout! Yes... the only thing that will not make the training any harder for tomorrow!_

"_I guess, that's why I probably like you too...Tenten"_

"_I kno-Eh?!... Wait! Ne-Neji... repeat that!"_

"_You're also dense and you are very-"_

"_No, not that... after that!"_

"_No."_

"_Ne-Nejjjiiiii come oooonnn... Ahk! Neji, don't walk faster... Nejiiiii!"_

_--_

_I am pretty sure my guardian angel set up a path for us be together, I know I'm such a sucker for romance. Besides I have a feeling she is watching us right now and chortling at my attempts... my "feeble" attempts to ask Neji to repeat what he said. Young love can't get any sweeter than this..._

_Darn I feel like an old hag now..._

_--_

_End_


End file.
